Unforgiven
by Tuni-chan
Summary: What will happen when Mitsuki finds out that Eichi is cheating on her with Madoka while he's with her? Slight MitXEich Mostly MitsuXTaku, MeroXIzu MitxMado
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody! How are you guys out there? Well, anywho ... Here's a new Fullmoon Fanfic idea that popped into my head! It was a really random Idea but, I hope you guys enjoy it, Review! Please ;) --MitsukiXTakuto180

Unforrgiven-Chapter One

Mitsuki awoke to the annoying beep of her alarm clock and groaned heavilty. _Dammit._ She silently cursed her having to go to school, and slowly stretched out of her bed, turning off the clock. Mitsuki sighed and walked to the bathroom, to get ready for school. When she looked into the mirror she looked at herself noticing her swollen cheek and shuddered. _Damn her, I didn't want Izumi I was just being friendly is all. _She took out her toothbrush and started to clean her teeth.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki, where are you dear?" Her mother called from downstairs, obviously searching for her daughter. Mitsuki rinsed out her mouth and shouted back to her mother.

"I'm in the bathroom, Mother!" She yelled back before stroking her hairbrush through the tangles in her shoulder-length raven-colored hair quickly. Mitsuki turned to go to her room to change clothes and go to school. "Yeah, mom?" She asked looking up to her mother who wasn't much taller than herself. Mitsuki waited for the akward silence to deminish away and for her mother to speak.

"What is that on your face? Takuto called last night not long after you got home and went to bed. He said that you got into a fight with Meroko over Izumi." Mitsuki stood there shocked that Takuto would say such a thing to her mother, **especially** her mother. Hazuki placed gentle, loving hands on Mitsuki's shoulder's and made eye contact with her daughter. "Mitsuki, you two have been best friends since kindergarden, don't let some boy come between you two so easily, it'll ruin your relationship with Meroko. He's not worth the trouble." Mitsuki gently placed her hands onto her mother's and made her look into her deep, chocolate brown eyes never looking away.

"Mother, do you **honestly** think that I would betray Meroko for a boy? Seriously, you must not know me that well." Hazuki still wore a neverending look of concern on her pale face and shrugged.

"Okay, Mitsuki. Whatever you say goes. Now go get ready for school." With that Hazuki swiftly turned on her heel and accidentally ran into Mitsuki's father, Aoi Koyama from Japan famous,Route.L and giggled. "Sorry, Aoi. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." She looked at her father with her mother and instantly forgot about what Takuto said, and what went down with Meroko when she saw her mother's eys glitter with joy and love. True love. Mitsuki's father leaned down to her mother's face his eyes filling up deep into hers and placed his lips onto hers kissing her right there. Mitsuki quietly started backing away to let them have their privacy as she noticed them advancing toward their bedroom door and held back giggles. _They'll __**never**__ tire of each other. They love each other too much.._ Mitsuki snapped out of her trance and stormed to her room shutting and locking the door behind her. She had to put on her shcool uniform for Tokyo High School A/N: Just so you guys want to know, Mitsuki's uniform is like Kagome Higarashi's, only instead of Green, the main color is black and the secondary color is white. and scoffed because the outfit wasn't very modest at all. But she had to deal with it like all of the other girls.

"Stupid hair." Mitsuki mumbled as she decided to leave her hair hanging loose for the day. Mitsuki froze when she barely, just barely heard the sound of her mother's voice and blushed. "Okay, now I really need to get outta here! I shouldn't be hearing this kind of crap!" She grabbed her black backpack and ran downstairs, and out of the door and ran straight into Eichi Sakurai, her current boyfriend.

"Hello, Mitsuki. How are you my dear?" He asked rubbing her shoulders gently. The cold morning wind blew past them as if telling them to hurry and get along. Mitsuki reached up and stroked one of Eichi's cheeks sighing.

"I'm fine, now that you're here with me." She replied as he leaned his head down and kissed her gently, but gruffer than usual. _I wonder what's been going on with Eichi latelty. _

EndChapter

I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. Was it too mushy? Was is too hard? Are you just DYING! to see Izumi and Takuto? Well then, review! --MitsukiXTakuto180


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone!! I changed my name from MitsukiXTakuto180 to

Tuni-chan (obviously) and I'm really sorry for not updating. But, good news!! I'm in

**love love** with Ouran Host Club. *drools* Anyways, I'm really excited about my Ouran story.

It became so popular! Now, enough of this foolish chatter!

On with the story! It'll be a year old soon, huh?

Gotta update more!

~Tuni-chan!

__________________________________**You know who owns Full Moon (Arinacchi, not me)**_________________________________

**Unforrgiven**** Chapter Two**

Mitsuki backed up from the kiss and smiled at Eichi. "E-Eichi, is there anything that you want to t-talk about?" Even though Eichi was her boyfriend, she still became nervous around him and everything. She looked up at his face and nervously waited for his answer, she hoped that she didn't upset him at all. Eichi started walking and gently tugged Mitsuki next to him.

"Mitsuki, why would there be anything wrong? I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about me, love." He smiled a smile that would make the angels cry. Knowing Mitsuki, she couldn't resist it at snuggled into him as they walked to his parked blue car. When they reached it, Eichi opened Mitsuki's door for her and waited for her to sit down.

"Thank you, Eichi-kun." Mitsuki smiled and strapped herself into her seatbelt. Eichi quickly went to his side of the car and got in, buckling himself in as well. Eichi stuck the key into the ignition, turned it and revved the gas. They were on their way to school. Mitsuki looked out of the window at the scenery as Eichi silently drove. She studied his facial features and held back a sigh. _I hope I didn't do anything? Is my breath okay? ... Of course it is!! I just kissed him for Pete's sake!_ Mitsuki shook her head and when she looked up, they were at the school. Mitsuki smiled. "We're here, Eichi." She got out of the car herself, feeling weird. She didn't want Eichi feeling like he always had to do such nice things for her, especially after all that he did for her. _What __**does **__Eichi-kun do for me anymore? Well, I don't need him pampering me! Or do I? Arggh!! Stop it, Mitsuki, you'll give yourself wrinkles! _Mitsuki shook her head and looked to Eichi, smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that. Eichi-kun? You're making me blush!" She giggled, but stopped short when she realized that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at...? What? She followed his glazed expression, she covered her gaping mouth with a ringed hand as she rested her eyes on.. Madoka Wakamatsu?! She was the most beautiful, popular female student in their school. Being the kind person she was, Mitsuki always tried to be kind to her, but Madoka always acted rudely towards her. Before Mitsuki would start worrying about it, Meroko would reassure her to cheer up, which she would. She bit her tongue when she turned back to Eichi. He was mouthing something to Madoka? How could he act so stupidly when his girlfriend was right there in front of him?! It looked like he was saying.. "I'll meet you there later? She'll never know?!" _What the hell?!_ Mitsuki felt her eyes water. Eichi blinked his eyes and focused them onto Mitsuki, who was backing away. He chuckled, putting a hand though his golden blond hair.

"Mitsuki, what's wrong with you? I was just looking at those birds. See? That Maple tree, it's over there." He pointed with his index finger, pointing to a tree. Mitsuki didn't look at anything but the ground. She readjusted her purse strap on her shoulder and slowly walked away from Eichi. He walked after her, picking her head up, trying to make eye contact with her, which she denied. She turned herself away from him, refusing to speak.

"Eichi-kun. You should go and talk to Madoka-san. I think it'd be best for you." She tried to blink away tears, at least until she got to Meroko, or Takuto. Maybe even Izumi? No, that would just upset Meroko. Eichi let a stern face overcome his features as he took ahold of her shoulders and shook them.

"What are you talking about, Mitsuki? Madoka has nothing to do with this. Whatever this is. Is there something you'd like to talk about? Hm?" He put the kind look just about every girl fell for onto his face and smiled at Mitsuki, who bit her lip, trying to hold herself together. She wanted to know how she could be better for him. How she could change for him, be his Madoka. But, no one can be Madoka but Madoka, right? She broke out of his grasp and began to walk away again. Mitsuki bit her lip harder, fighting her sensetiveness and meekness that was urging her to turn around and apologize. She remembered what Meroko had told her. If there was ever something troubling her to the the point of where she became like this, she should just run away and find her. She thought about doing so, but decided that it wasn't that serious just yet. Eichi was becoming angry and irritated, he knew that the bond between her and Meroko was unbreakable, more than anything. He tried one last time. "Mitsuki! Talk to me, or I'll break up with you! I mean it! Then I'll go with Madoka!" He was only half serious, but he knew how to be convincing too. Mitsuki bit her lip one final time, making the metallic flavored red liquid seep out of it. She felt her eyes being clouded with tears as she raised her hand and smartly slapped Eichi. She turned away and ran away as he held his cheek. "She. Hit. Me. What the hell?" He thought about going after her, but decided not to make a scene. He shrugged, going over to Madoka's direction.

_I can't believe I hit Eichi-kun, over something so silly! But he was looking at the girl he knows I don't like. It was like he was-was groping her! But only with his eyes!_ She shook her head. She planned to run to the area behind the school building. She could think more there. It was Takuto who showed her that place. She was almost there, bleeding, crying and all. Mitsuki gasped when she collided with a tall figure. She fell to the ground with a _thud_ and rubbed her bottom. She looked around the ground, trying to find her purse. "I-I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been running. I really am sorry." Mitsuki slowly looked up from the ground, her chocolate brown eyes reflecting her sadness. She put her hand over her mouth when she saw that the person she had colloded with was.. Takuto? He scratched his head, laughing, until he looked at her face.

"Mitsuki, what the hell happened to you?" He was surprised, but he thought about what would make her this upset. Oh! "Mitsuki.. Does this have to do with you and Meroko's fight?" Mitsuki looked up at him, her eyes shining with her tears. He looked at her face, blushing. "Hey, what happened to your lip, it's bleeding. Did Eichi.. Bite you?!" He clenched his fists, he never liked the Sakurai. He was a fake phony player. He gasped as Mitsuki latched onto him, getting his uniform jacket wet. Her hands tightly gripped the front of it. Takuto reacted to it by wrapping his left arm around her waist, and rested his right hand on her head, stroking her raven colored hair. _What the hell did he do to her? For her to be bleeding like that. Did he.. Cut her? He better not have. I'll kill him for her, she knows that already. _He looked down at her as she looked up him, forcing a weak smile, wincing. Takuto rolled his eyes, feeling the red blush on his cheeks because she was basically straddling him. They were behind the buildings, so no one could see them. Takuto held Mitsuki's head to his chest, sighing. "Tell me, what happened? Don't tell me nothing, you know I'll be upset." He held her with both hands. Being like this was a bit out of character for him, but he would put it aside for Mitsuki. She rubbed her eyes, looking up at him, tangling her hands into his hair. He wanted to say _Mitsuki, what are you doing?_ But, he was too embarrased to do anything. He wondered if he should move her before he got too.. what was the word? Enthusiastic? We'll use that for now. He didn't however, he knew he needed to comfort her. Mitsuki took a deep breath.

"Well, E-Eichi-kun. He.." She started twisting the gold band on her ring finger. "He was staring at M-Madoka-san. He said he would meet her later, and that I wouldn't know. I-I was right there, Takuto. He. Knows. How. I feel. About. That girl." She took off the ring to look at it. Takuto shook his head in disbelief. He took the ring from her.

"Mitsuki, I told you if he hurt you, I would take you back. You don't deserve that type of thing. You have to break it off." He put the ring down and brought out a ring, it was shiny, but not new. Mitsuki had seen it before. When they dated years before, he gave it to her. She gave it back three years later to be with Eichi. She promised that the moment things went bad, she would come back to him. Mitsuki tilied her head to the side, smiling a bit, nodding.

"Of course, Ta-kun." She put out her left hand, allowing the ring to wrap itself around her dainty, pale little ring finger. She gazed down at it, admiring old memories. "I still love you, don't worry." She patted his chest. He chuckled.

"Then why aren't you smiling?" He readjusted her on his lap, secretly trying to make himself more comfortable. He put a hand under her chin, wiping away the blood before it dried. Mitsuki pouted, tracing circles on his chest.

"My lip hurts, I was chewing on it because I was nervous. I couldn't help it." She put a hand to the sore skin and winced, pulling her hand away, "See? Can't even touch it. Maybe I should ice it? What do you think, Takuto?" She looked up at him. He looked down at her, putting a hand on the back of her head.

"Well, why don't I fix that?" Takuto leaned in, hesitantly, at first. He didn't know if Mitsuki really did.. _Love_ him. He knew she loved a lot of people. When she pulled him closer by his school uniform ribbon. Their lips met, sweet and kind kisses flowing from one to another. They were getting more and more into it when they heard.. Giggles? Mitsuki blushed, backing away slowly.

"Ta-kun? What should we do? There might be some one watching us. That would be shameful." She shook her head, looking around. Takuto tugged on the tie of her uniform*, signaling that he wasn't through just yet.

"Mitsuki. If it's anyone, it probably just Meroko and Izumi. They won't mind us, they never did when we were together before." He chuckled, thinking of all of the displays of affection Meroko and Izumi had to suffer back then, and continued to fiddle with her clothes. He looked back up to her face. "Are we going to trade again? With our tie and ribbon, I mean." He licked his lips, looking at hers. Mitsuki giggled, tugging at his ribbon again.

"Of course, Ta-kun! I didn't even wear Eichi's." She took off her tie, making the top part of her blouse open up more. Takuto blushed, turning away. He took off his ribbon, handing it to her. She handed him the tie. They both put them on, smiling. "Just like old times, Ta-kun!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek. Takuto nodded.

"Yup, just like 'em. So, what time should I come over to help you out with your homework? I don't want you to fail that math test." Takuto stroked Mitsuki's back, maybe a little lower than he should have been, but she had already gotten used to it. She kissed his neck, giggling.

"I don't know, whatever's good for you." Takuto blushed, patting her head. Takuto tried to get up off the ground. Mitsuki pushed him down. "Not just yet. Who said I was done yet. Hm, Ta-kun?" She took his ribbon out of his hair, letting his beautiful black hair shine in the sunlight. Takuto chuckled.

"You sure know what you want, huh, Mitsuki?" He didn't get the time to say much else, since her lips were intertwined with his, not that he minded. It all happened so fast, in no time, their positions were flipped and both of their uniform jackets were on the ground. Then they heard a _beep_. Mitsuki jumped up, still under Takuto, who was still a bit confused. He was still on top of Mitsuki, the both of them were blushing red, Mitsuki's lip no longer bleeding. Before they could straighten themselves up, loose ties and ribbons dangling, Meroko and Izumi appeared. The pink haired teen winked.

"Gotcha! I knew that idiot would hurt you someday. You two are perfect together. Oh! And we got all of that on this camera. In case you want to keep it, that is." Mitsuki sat up completely under Takuto, feeling speachless. When she was about to make up an excuse, Izumi finally spoke.

"And we saw your panties. They're green. What an interesting choice for someone as yourself." Mitsuki blushed, pushing Takuto away gently. Takuto scratched the back of his head, blushing. _Dammit, Izumi. Meroko. We were recapping good times, damn it! Oh well. At least I cheered her up._ He smiled at Mitsuki, making her blush even more. "How.. Cute. We're still here you know." He snickered, making Meroko giggle. Takuto got up with his back to Izumi and Meroko. He looked down to find his tie, but found something else. _Oh, crap. What the hell is.. __**this**__?! I hope they didn't see it. Where the hell is that jacket. Damn it all._

"What happened, Ta-kun? I have your jacket right here." She smiled, handing it to him. He took it and put it on rather quickly, pulling his jacket down more. He looked around still.

"Mitsuki, did you see where my tie went?" She giggled at him looking around and waggled her finger at him.

"Silly, it's still around your neck." Mitsuki laughed, tying his tie for him. She couldn't look him straight in the eyes, at least until they were alone that is. _If they didn't find us.. How far would we have gone? I wonder how far Ta-kun would have went.._ She looked up at Takuto, smiling. She saw him tying his hair ribbon back in it's place. She sighed, readjusting her white ribbon in her hair, continuing her thoughts. _I wonder.. All we ever do is.. __**This **__really anymore. Even though we're only just getting back together after three months. I can't believe I left him. _Mitsuki shook her head. She was getting distracted by her own thoughts, strangely. _Is our relationship really.. Only based on our bodies, and not our hearts? Takuto.. Isn't like that.. I'm not like that. We couldn't be. Right?_

_______________________________________Chapter End~______________________________________________

Well, did you all like it? I hope so. It's really long. Only took me a few hours. Why the sudden update after about... a year? My internet was down, and I was bored to death. So, I did this. Oh! And, before I forget. the * after the word uniform. Let me explain. You know Gentleman's Alliance, right? That's the idea I was using. And the uniform idea is like that, only everything is black and white. Black and white jacket. (White with black decorations, like Shiki-sama's) A black dress shirt underneath. For girls, a black skirt with a black and white jacket of course. They have a white dress shirt underneith. Boys, black slacks. White Tie/ Ribbons worn by the students. White penny loafers for the females, white dress shoes for the males. Black thigh high stockings for the ladies, black regular socks for the guys. They all carry one of those breifcase type things. You know that you see in the school animes sometimes? Hope you know what I mean. By the way, Takuto's hair ribbon is red. He likes being different, you know him. Once again, sorry for the wait. It almost been a week without the internet. I'm going to get started on the third chapter, so it will probably be up right after this. Stupid internet..


End file.
